the_myth_huntfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox's Myths
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Roblox's Myths is a myth investigative group lead by Kazdam with over 140,000 members. Investigations Roblox's Myths has a couple types of investigations. These are including a normal hunt, Shadelight hunts, and Masquerades. A normal hunt is self-explanatory, the look over ordinary myth games with normal investigative style. Shadelight is where the hunters are looking more into the investigation, trying to discover as many secrets and hidden factors as possible. Masquerades are for one specific myth, Masquerazze, this myth invites members of the group to a Masquerade in special occasions. Hunters are asked to participate in a questioning session with the myth and whomever gets all of the questions right get to become friends with Masquerazze. Not much is known as not many hunters were chosen to become friends with Masquerazze. Community Roblox's Myths has more of a more serious community, dedicated into looking towards myth investigations. However; along with the seriousness, comes toxicity. The community is notorious to be toxic to other members, causing members to leave or otherwise do actions they shouldn't do. Concurrent Games There are multiple games Roblox's Myths use to hold its community in a specific place. * Roblox's Myths Containment Facility Roblox's Myths Containment Facility is the primary place executives use to host most of its hunts, events, and investigations. It is a large map with containment cells holding myth non-player characters that will attack visitors when made contact with. It has multiple teams; Visitors, Myth Hunters, Security, Task Force, Agents, Receptionists, Raiders, Executives, Scientists, Medical, and many more. It contains a shop, in which all players may purchase items to enhance their experience as well as role-play along. * Roblox's Myths Abandoned Facility Roblox's Myths Abandoned Facility was the primary place for events until recently they released as remade version of it. It has some of the same features that the Containment Facility, but not a lot of the features. It has multiple teams as well, these being; Visitors, Myth Hunters, Security, Task Force, Agents, and Executives. It has a map that is a large lobby, with corridors leading up to sectors called blocks, in which myth containment cells are held. Ranks Low Ranks Low ranks ranks without most permissions within the group itself. Members in this rank are members who have low-access to most of the in-game features. Associate Permissions: * This rank has no special permissions within the group. Obtaining the rank: Members get this rank when they join the group for the first time. Clearance I Permissions: * They are given the ability to be able to join primary departments. * They are given the ability to communication in the group's Discord server. Obtaining the rank: Members get this rank when they have fully completed the Myth Knowledge Assessment course. It is mainly automated, so once you have completed the course, you will get this rank. Clearance II Permissions: * Access to Block-B without limitations. Obtaining the rank: Members get this rank when they have gotten promoted within a primary department. The primary departments include: * Roblox's Myths Intelligence Agency * Roblox's Myths Security * Roblox's Myths Task Force Middle Ranks Middle ranks with some access to specific permissions within the group. Members in this rank as semi-high access to most of the in-game features. Clearance III Permissions: * Access to Block-C without limitations. Obtaining the rank: Members get this rank when they have gotten promoted to the following ranks in any one of these departments: * Junior Field Agent - Roblox's Myths Intelligence Agency * Junior Guardsman - Roblox's Myths Security * Junior Reserves - Roblox's Myths Task Force Clearance IV Permissions: * Access to Block-D without limitations. * Administrative permissions at the Universal Training Facility. Obtaining the rank: Members get this rank when they have gotten promoted to the following ranks in any one of these departments: * Internal Agent - Roblox's Myths Intelligence Agency * Field Officer - Roblox's Myths Security * Corporal - Roblox's Myths Task Force Clearance V Permissions: * Access to anywhere in the facilities. * Administrative permissions at the Universal Training Facility and at the Containment Facilites. Obtaining the rank: Members get this rank when they have gotten promoted to the following ranks in any one of these departments: * Chief Inspector - Roblox's Myths Intelligence Agency * Commissioner - Roblox's Myths Security * Commander - Roblox's Myths Task Force High Ranks High ranks with all or most of the permissions within the group. Members are members who have all access to most, if not, all of the in-game features. Supervisors Permissions: * Administrative permissions anywhere within the group. * Moderation privileges within the group's Discord server. * Ability to lock Containment Facility's doors. Obtaining the rank: Members get this rank when they have passed the Supervisor Application Period. The Council Permissions: * Administrative permissions anywhere within the group. * Moderation privileges within the group's Discord server. * Ability to lock Containment Facility's doors. Obtaining the rank: Members get this rank when they are the head of a department. Chairman Permissions: * All permissions within the group and games. Obtaining the rank: Being picked by the group owner themselves. Special Ranks These ranks have special obtaining mechanisms within the group, meaning that their obtaining process is different from all of the other ranks. Roblox Staff Obtaining the rank: Being apart of the official Roblox staff team. Honorary Member Obtaining the rank: Being a former or retired member of the executive team. Executives who did little or left a bad taste do not receive this rank. Developers Obtaining the rank: Being apart of the current development team of any the concurrent games. Category:Groups Category:Protected Information __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Allied Groups